In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention a method for playing an interactive computer processed golf tournament is provided. The method includes the steps of registering users via the Internet by receiving a user name, address, age, telephone and credit card data, verifying the user age is at least 21 years, validating the user""s credit card data, providing the validated user with a unique club number, and storing the user name, address, age, telephone, credit card data and club number on a library file. The method includes scheduling named tournaments, registering users via the Internet as contestants in one of the named tournaments including, assigning the user a position within a flight of a first round of the named tournament, and storing the assigned position on the library file. Participating contestant logins are accepted via the Internet prior to each named tournament. Participating contestants are provided with a scorecard display for the assigned flight including a tournament name, a countdown clock, one or more contestant scores, a cursor, and a message area. User inputs are accepted in real time via the Internet from each of the participating contestants in turn for each of the holes wherein each input determines a random score for the hole. A winner of each of the flights is determined based on a total of the random scores. Each winner is assigned to a position in a successive flight in a successive round and the process is repeated until the last championship round. Playing a championship round includes determining a plurality of championship round winners based on the random scores and awarding prizes to the championship round winners.